Romeo and Juliet
by Ranini Pastel
Summary: A remake of the classic play of Romeo and Juliet with more "modern" language and characters. This is a fanfiction. I tried to make most characters the same, but I also added in new ideas, themes, and people. Disclaimer: I do not own "Romeo and Juliet".


"Have you heard? There are tons of rumors going around this time of the year!" Rosanna spoke excitedly. Juliet on the other hand looked insanely bored. She was trying not to yawn and trying even harder not to fall asleep. But then again, who could stay awake on such a nice day. The sun was shining at just the right temperature, there was a soft breeze, and there were lots of fluffy clouds in the sky that looked like comfortable pillows. Juliet yawned. Then she glanced at Rosanna.

"What type of gossip have you heard this time?" Rosanna always had the latest scoop on everything and everyone. Rosanna's father was the royal messenger for the House of Capulets, and Rosanna was the messenger for Juliet.

"No!" Rosanna looked slightly frustrated, "This time it's very important! The House of Montagues are actually trying to invade us! We are very close to war!" Juliet's ears perked up. This time _was different. Even though the House of Montague and House of Capulet have been verbally sparring and arguing for years, no one has ever even brought up the idea of war. No one dared to because Prince Escalus has said that 'all noble families are to live in unity and peace with one another.'_

_Now this was certainly news. "Where did you hear that from Rosanna?" Juliet's brow brunched up together; she was filled with curiosity. Rosanna was glad that she finally got Juliet's attention._

"_I found out from that page boy Tom or something. He is quite reliable this time. He said he heard it from one of the knights who's best pal is at the border. That knight is protecting our border from the House of Montague and he heard of the news."_

_Juliet sank back into her chair and sighed. Sulking she said, "Knights tell no lies. That is the law. But did that page Tom tell you the truth? He may be exaggerating to impress you. For all we know, he could be lying completely." _

_At this Rosanna got all worked up, "Juliet! Of course he told me the truth! Tom was the page boy I was telling you about! The one who is trying to woo me! There is no way he would do that! Even if it was to impress me." she pouted and made a face at Juliet._

"_I'm so sorry Rosanna, of course there is ABSOLUTELY no way he was lying to you. Dear me, how can he lie to YOU." Juliet said sarcastically. Rosanna smirked a bit._

"_Juliet. I love how you sound so enthusiastic about all this. Besides Tom is the one who spend his entire week's salary to buy me a few hair ribbons!"_

_Juliet looked up again, "Oh that one. You know Rosa, when are you going to find your true love? You should just settle for one person. I mean, just a few days ago you were with Damian, after that was Will and now it's a page boy named Tom." Rosanna sighed and looked at Juliet impatiently. Then Juliet spoke again._

"_Whatever. It's your business. But that page boy seemed kind and he likes you, you should be nicer to him." Then Juliet's eyes got darker, "But you must get rid of him if you find out he only wants benefits. You'll have to get rid of him the moment you find out he actually likes your money."_

_They've gone through this so many times. Rosanna was always being pursued or head over heels in love. She was basically a very pretty, ditsy, lovable, blond girl. She's been in countless romances but one after the other, they've all failed. Yet Rosa keep smiling and forget about the past._

_Rosanna's romances were only on appearances. Sometimes it was because she only liked him cause he was handsome, and other times the other men liked her cause she was pretty or they wanted her money. Therefore, there was no actual love between them and neither would hang on long enough to find out more about the other. _

_Juliet couldn't brag either. She was very beautiful, in fact she was much prettier than Rosanna. But for some reason boys didn't come near her. She always had a mature and untouchable aura around her. The boys were mostly either afraid of her or thought that she was out of their league. Of course it didn't help that her father was the Head of the House of Capulets. _

_Her father was a close relative to Prince Escalus so Juliet was on a much higher level than Rosanna. Despite the difference in social classes, Rosanna and Juliet became best friends the first day they met. They would tell each other everything and their conversations often turned towards romances._

_As of now, , Juliet has only had 3 relationships which was quite few for a 15 year old girl. Her first two relationships were with Knights. Her father had arranged them so they didn't go too well. She dumped both of them within a week. Her relationship now was with yet another knight. This one had lasted a long time, seven months to be exact. Juliet really liked Sir Nicholas, but she could tell that he didn't like her that much. They were never comfortable around one another and they were drifting apart._

_Out of the blue, as if Rosanna could tell what Juliet was thinking, she said, "Juliet, how's it going with Sir Nicholas?"_

_Juliet could almost see Rosanna's eyes light up as they talk about her boyfriend. Juliet sat up._

"_Well. I still like him but he doesn't act like he is interested in me at all. We haven't progressed much and most likely we are drifting apart." Rosanna thought for a second._

"_Hmm…Well what stage have you gone to?" Although Juliet hated to gossip, she loved to talk to Rosanna. They could be completely honest with each other and that put her at ease._

"_Well, um, he and I have held hands, and he's kissed my hand. That's all." Rosanna looked shocked. _

"_I'm shocked! See that's why you've never had successful relationships either. Sir Nicholas and you have been together for like seven months and that's all you've done? Not even a cheek kiss or a forehead kiss or a regular kiss?" _

_If it was one thing Rosanna was good at, it was telling relationships. She could preach on and on non-stop about other people's romances and most people would have been annoyed by now. Since Juliet was her best friend, she was already much too used to this, so she didn't mind. Rosanna was usually right anyway. Rosa continued, "See there are three reasons why guys don't really approach you. One, your status, but you couldn't help being the Daughter of the Head of Capulet. Second, your attitude and aura and the way you treat potential suitors. And three, you're way too polite and just that sets you apart from normal people. You've gained your reputation as the beautiful girl who is dull and disappointing." Rosanna sighed._

"_Sometimes I think the only person that can match up to you is Romeo Montague." Rosa half joked. Juliet looked back at Rosa trying to be serious, but she couldn't hold back a snicker, "Don't you joke about that!"_

_For a second they both looked up at the sky._


End file.
